When Worlds Collide
by CeraFleur
Summary: Chiaki Hirugawa was doing her laundry in her backyard when the Akatsuki arrived at her front door after a jutsu from Pein and Konan sent them to the real world! How will Chiaki and her friends survive their daily lives - When Worlds Collide? AkatsukiXOC
1. The Akatsuki and We

_**When Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 1- The Akatsuki and We**_

_**Chapter Summary: The Akatsuki arrived at Chiaki's house after a jutsu from Pein and Konan sent them to the real world. How will Chiaki and her childhood friends Haruka, Namine and Tsukasa deal with all 9 dangerous, S-class criminal ninjas without losing their sanity?**_

**~*~**

**Dedicated to:**

**Haruka-chan (Janjan)**

**Tsukasa-chan (Eirah)**

**Namine-chan (Lalaine)**

**Kiharu-kun (Lloyd)**

**~*~**

**Me: Hey guys! This is Satsuki-chan speaking! Here I am with my second story, ****When Worlds Collide****!!! I had to delete the first version of my story because I forgot to proofread it. Hope you'll like this better (and slightly longer) story!**

**Chiaki: Finally, a story that features me as the main character!!!**

**Haruka and the others: -coughs loudly and glares at her-**

**Chiaki: I meant a story that features ****us**** as the main characters! Jeez, will you please stop glaring at me? It's freaking me out!**

**Me: Okay guys, it's time for Haruka to do the disclaimer.**

**Haruka: BlacKBlossoM16/Satsuki-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owner who is Masashi Kishimoto-sama. But Satsuki only owns me, Chiaki, Tsukasa and Namine. :D**

**Me: Thanks, Haruka. On with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

Chiaki was doing her laundry under the bright and warm sun when she accidentally spilled water on her blouse.

"Damn it! This is my favorite blouse! I wonder what I was thinking when I wore this shirt while washing my clothes!" Chiaki Hirugawa muttered while smacking her forehead. Suddenly, a great idea came to her mind at that moment.

She ran upstairs to change her clothes. When she stepped out of her room, she was wearing her new black-and-white checkered bikini.

"Now I finally have an excuse to wear this!" she grinned to herself as she returned to her backyard to finish her laundry.

After she finished her clothes washing (not without getting herself soaked, of course), her drying of clothes was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

"Coming!" she called as she grabbed a dry towel which was hanging by her back door. She draped the towel around her neck as she answered the door.

Fuchsia eyes met her hazel ones as she stared at the man standing before her. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds until the man's gaze travelled lower towards her body. A small smirk formed on his face as he stared at the woman who was clad with only a bikini.

Chiaki realized that he was already staring at her body so she quickly covered herself with the towel around her neck. She screamed "Pervert!" to the white-haired man and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Open the hell up!" the man shouted behind the door, but Chiaki decided to ignore him and instead ran to her room to change into more appropriate clothes.

**~***~

After a few minutes she came downstairs wearing a pink sleeveless mini-dress. The banging could still be heard from outside as the man persistently knocked at her door.

When she finally decided to answer it she asked, "What do you want from me?!"

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you could be able to help us, since we're not so familiar with this place." The man explained to her.

At that moment Chiaki quickly recognized whom she was talking to. The man was Hidan, a member of the organization Akatsuki which was composed of 10 S-class criminals out to capture all nine jinchuurikis (sp?). She took a look at the other people behind him, and realized that all of them were from the Akatsuki except for two who were not around. _'Damn, I really do have delayed reactions!' _she thought.

"By the way, my name's-"

"Hidan, and the others are Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame and you're all part of some freaking organization called the Akatsuki. And two of your co-members, namely Konan and Pein, aren't around. Am I right?" Chiaki finished for him.

"Damn right! How'd you know? You some kind of mind reader or something?" Hidan asked, amazed at her knowledge.

"Nah, I ain't no psychic, it's just the Power of the Otaku." She grinned as she said the last part.

"'Power of the Otaku'? What the hell is that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind. You coming in or not? People will get suspicious when they see your strange clothes. I don't want you guys attracting attention, especially since you're not from this… world." Chiaki said.

One by one, the Akatsuki entered her house. Maintaining her calm, she warned, "Don't you dare break anything or go outside or even leave the living room, you'll so be dead. I'll just call some friends inside the kitchen. If you need anything you can go to me. Understood?" They all nodded.

Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi settled themselves at the couch, while Kisame picked up one of Chiaki's books titled _"Memories of the Haunted"_ and Zetsu became interested at a plant near the front door. Hidan and Kakuzu started to fight over the remote control while Sasori and Deidara began talking (or rather arguing) about art. Itachi just sat there with a bored look plastered upon his face. Tobi, on the other hand, simply played with the stray cat which was resting on her windowsill.

**~*~**

Chiaki watched them for a while to see if the boys are causing any ruckus. When she found no trouble except for Hidan and Kakuzu's bickering, she counted to ten and started to dial her best friend Haruka's number. After the third ring, Haruka picked the phone up. "Haruka speaking."

"Haruka, it's me, Chiaki. Tell your big bro I'll be having a sleepover tonight. Major news, mainly about the Akatsuki. Even I can't believe it! Be here in 5 minutes. I'll call the others, okay, Haruka? Haruka..? Hello...?"

Chiaki was about to hang up when she heard the front door slam open.

"Did somebody say the Akatsuki? I rushed here as soon as possible!" Haruka exclaimed, breathless because of her weariness.

"Haruka-chan! Thank goodness you're here! You see, the Akatsuki-"

Chiaki was cut off from her sentence when Haruka rushed over to her favorite member who was Sasori.

"Oh Sasori-kun~! I never thought I'll be able to see you in real life! If this is a dream, then I'm never waking up," Haruka sighed dreamily as she hugged from behind her long-time crush from the Akatsuki.

Chiaki rolled her eyes then proceeded to the kitchen to make a few more calls.

"I've already called up Tsukasa and Namine," she announced as she returned to the living room. "They said they'll be over in a minute."

"Goody! The more, the merrier, right Sasori-kun?" Haruka replied, still not letting go of the redhead.

"Little girl, how can you be so comfortable hugging me when I don't even know you? And how do you know my name?" Sasori questioned her.

"I'm Haruka Takashima, your soon-to-be-fiancée! And I know you and your name because of the Power of the Otaku!" she happily replied while resting her head on his shoulder.

**~*~**

The doorbell rang while Chiaki eagerly rushed to answer it. "Oh Namine, it's you," she greeted as she ushered her friend to the living room. When she saw the scene in front of her, she quickly slapped herself to check if she was dreaming. "Just in case you're wondering, Namine…no, this is not a dream," Chiaki told her.

Namine, still stunned, sat down in a corner and started muttering to herself, "This isn't real, this isn't real…"

Chiaki, exasperated by the turn of events, quickly grabbed Itachi by the cloak and tied him to a chair (anime-style). She then started interrogating the man. Haruka, still infatuated with the puppet master, clung to him and promised to never let go. Tobi continued to play with the cat which got annoyed causing it to scratch his face. Deidara started talking to Kisame who was scared to death and Zetsu was still fascinated with the fern plant in front of him. Hidan and Kakuzu settled themselves on the floor as they watched _Saw 2_. Namine still sat on the corner mumbling indecipherable things to herself as a dark and scary aura surrounded her.

**~*~**

When Tsukasa pressed the doorbell for the fourth time and no one is still answering, she decided to let herself in. She stared open-mouthed at the sight before her. Even though she's not much of an anime-lover, she still knew that many of the people inside were definitely not from this world.

Not finding a suitable place to remain, she walked over to the nearest person who was available, who was Zetsu.

"Hi, my name's Tsukasa Sakurako," she timidly said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey. **I'm Zetsu.**" The plant man answered, still uncomfortable with the events around him.

"That's a fern plant, am I right?" Tsukasa formally asked.

"**Yep.** I have found so many interesting things about plants here in the world in real humans that cannot be found in my own world," he replied.

Sakura smiled and told Zetsu about many other plants in the real world.

**~*~**

Meanwhile, Tobi finally stopped playing with the poor cat and went to the kitchen. Mischievousness took over him as he reached for the cookie jar that was located at the top of the cupboard that had a note written on it that said "Property of Chiaki". He grabbed it with one swift stroke that caused him to fall out of the chair he was standing on. Luckily, no one even noticed.

Tobi was munching happily on a cookie when he saw Namine who was still surrounded with a dark and spooky aura. He approached her and said, "Hi Miss-chan! Tobi saw that Miss-chan was lonely. Do you want a cookie, Miss-chan? Cookies always make Tobi happy, so this cookie should make you happy too!"

Namine, amused at the way he refers to himself in third person and at his talkativeness, smiled and accepted the cookie. "Thanks. My name's Namine Yumi. And cookies make me happy too!"

**~*~**

The two continued to chat while Tsukasa spotted Hidan and Kakuzu sneaking upstairs towards Chiaki's bedroom.

"Zetsu, would you accompany me for a minute to Chiaki's bedroom?" she inquired.

"Certainly," the dichromatic man agreed.

Inside Chiaki's bedroom, Hidan was raiding Chiaki's underwear closet while Kakuzu rummaged through her jewellery box.

"Oh damn, I didn't realize her cup size was a C!" Hidan exclaimed, holding up one of Chiaki's pink lacy bras.

"Hmm… It seems that I may be able to sell some of these accessories for quite a large amount," Kakuzu estimated, appraising her ruby necklace which was a gift from her mom.

"And just what do you think you're doing here in a lady's bedroom?" Tsukasa asked, narrowing her eyes at the two.

They both dropped what they were holding and looked at Tsukasa guiltily, like two children after being caught stealing candy. Zetsu took hold of the two by the back of their cloaks and carried them like two cats (chibi anime-style). He dragged them downstairs in front of Chiaki just as she was finished interrogating the raven-haired Uchiha.

"I believe Tsukasa found these two at your room **without your permission to go inside,** with Hidan raiding your underwear **and Kakuzu attempting to steal your jewellery,**" Zetsu reported.

"They what?!" Chiaki yelled, anger evident in her voice. She remembered to keep her calm and composed herself. "We'll talk after lunch. Clear?" she said while glaring at the two. They both gulped nervously and nodded. "Zetsu, could you keep an eye on this two here in the dining room? I'm going to prepare lunch now." Zetsu nodded and sat across the perpetrators.

She approached Tobi and asked, "Tobi, mind if you help me out in the kitchen? I was going to start lunch but I couldn't possibly handle food for twelve. Please?"

Tobi quickly sat up and replied, "Tobi is happy to help Miss-chan!"

"Tobi, you can call me Chiaki, okay? No need to call me Miss. Now be a good boy and chop the vegetables I've prepared in the kitchen." Chiaki instructed.

"Okay Chiaki-chan! Tobi is a good boy!!!" Tobi said as he ran to the kitchen. Chiaki sighed and followed him.

_~*~_**About an hour later**_~*~_

"LUNCHTIME!!!" Tobi yelled as the others quickly ran to the dining table.

"Sasori-chan, come here, I saved a seat for you!" Haruka called to Sasori.

Sasori quickly turned away and took the seat next to Deidara.

"Is that where you want to sit, Sasori?" Haruka asked as she seized Deidara by his blond hair and dragged him out of his seat. "This seat is taken, sorry," she said to Deidara who looked like he was about to kill her. Haruka swiftly turned back to Sasori but quickly recognized that he wasn't there. She found him hiding behind Itachi, begging him to keep him away from her. Haruka immediately approached Sasori and dragged him by his cloak back to their seat. Once he was planted in his chair, she quickly tied a rope around him so he won't be able to escape.

When Chiaki served the food to them, Haruka quickly grabbed an onigiri and tried to feed it to Sasori, but he turned away. She tried again but Sasori won't seem to comply. She repeated the action but he was too stubborn for her, so she gripped his chin to face her. "Open up, Sasori-chan," she commanded (but more like threatened) to him as a dark and evil aura enveloped her.

The others continued to eat their lunch in peace. After lunch, Chiaki asked Tsukasa and Namine to clear the table while she "took care" of Hidan and Kakuzu.

As she approached the two, they trembled and started to run but she caught them before they even took a single step. "Where do you think you're going, you perverted thieves?!" she yelled as a door, otherwise known as the Door of Doom (exclusive only to Chiaki), appeared in front of them. She seized them by their collars and threw them inside. Hidan and Kakuzu's wails and Chiaki's lashing could be heard throughout her house as who-knows-what is happening inside.

"Poor guys un," Deidara said as he shook his head.

"But not as poor as me!!!" Sasori whined as Haruka continued to embrace him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sasori-kun, stop complaining!" Haruka chided him.

**~*~**

After a few minutes of more wailing and screaming and begging and pleading and… well you get the point, Hidan and Kakuzu finally stepped out of the closet with tons of bruises and lashes.

"Ne Chiaki-chan, aren't those whip marks on Hidan and Kakuzu?" Namine asked as she stared at the two's poor black-and-blue bodies.

"Those stupid perverts! They deserved what happened to them! Good thing I always keep a whip, just in case of an emergency!" Chiaki replied, looking smug and annoyed at the same time. "And you! The next time you do stuff that annoy, piss, hurt, irritate or invade my privacy again, that's not the only punishment you'll get!" she warned to the two who looked like they were about to cry.

"Ahahaha! This is the first time I've seen them scared to death like this!" Deidara cried as he had a laughing fit.

"Shut up girly-man!" They yelled at the same time.

Tsukasa, being the most matured one, just started to tend on Hidan and Kakuzu's wounds and bruises.

**~*~**

* * *

**Me: Chapter One Finished! What do you think, guys?**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks that was a great chapter, Satsuki-chan!**

**Me: -grins and gives Tobi a cookie-**

**Tobi: Thank you Satsuki-chan!!! –munches on cookie-**

**Haruka: Chiaki, I think you were a bit harsh on them. Maybe you should go apologize to them.**

**Chiaki: Me? Apologize? It won't ever happen! The words "Chiaki" and "apologizes" only makes sense if you add the word "never" in between them!!!**

**Everyone: -sighs and glares at Chiaki-**

**Chiaki: Hey, what did I do wrong? Okay, I'm gonna go apologize to those jerks. –approaches Hidan and Kakuzu-**

**Hidan: What do you want from us?!**

**Kakuzu: Yeah, what he said!**

**Chiaki: Um listen… I'm very sorry about what I did to you. I did it because my temper got the best of me. Can you forgive me? Pleeeeeeease? –looks at them with puppy dog eyes-**

**Hidan and Kakuzu: -turns away and ignores her-**

**Namine: -whispers something to Chiaki-**

**Chiaki: -blushes- Isn't that a bit over the top? Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this… -kisses both boys on the cheek-**

**Hidan and Kakuzu: -blushes- Apology accepted!**

**Me: Hmm, I didn't expect that! Anyways I hope you liked the story! Don't forget to rate and review! No reviews, no next chapter!**

**Bye everyone! –waves-**

**~BlacKBlossoM16**


	2. The Beach!

_**When Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Beach!!!**_

_**Chapter Summary: A trip to the beach sounded exciting to Chiaki and the others as they experience a hot and sunny weather. Also, an "accident" happens between Chiaki and Hidan inside the Door of Doom! What kinds of adventure will unfold especially when they find out that the beach is empty?**_

**~*~**

**Me: Hey people!!! Satsuki here. I'm very disappointed since ****only 1**** reviewed. T.T' I need your opinions, people! My story isn't that bad, is it?! Anyways even though my story isn't that popular I still want to publish to this chapter. I have to finish this story!!!**

**And since I'm not so busy lately (the stupid projects are gone! Yay X3), I now bring you the second chapter of ****When Worlds Collide****!!! But before that here is Tobi to do the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: Satsuki-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sama. But she does own Chiaki-chan, Haruka-chan, Namine-chan and Tsukasa-chan!! Tobi is a good boy!!!**

**Me: Thanks Tobi! –throws cookies at him-**

**Tobi: Thank you Satsuki-chan!!! –runs off-**

**Me: On with the story!!!**

* * *

~*~

It was a scorching sunny morning at Chiaki's house.

"Ugh… I'm bored… I think I'm gonna melt…" Chiaki whined.

"Ditto…" Haruka agreed.

"Too hot…" the others complained.

Chiaki suddenly had an idea and rushed upstairs.

"I wonder what she's gonna do this time, un," Deidara said.

"Nothing useful, of course," Sasori replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm just thankful that Haruka-baka over here is too hot to move around."

"I heard that, Sasori-teme," Chiaki spoke as she carried a medium-sized kiddie pool with her. She walked to the back door and cried, "But since you think my ideas are useless, I guess you don't want to take part of my pathetic swimming party at the backyard. EVERYONE, CHANGE INTO YOUR BATHING SUITS, EXCEPT YOU SASORI, I'M FILLING UP THIS POOL OUTSIDE!!!"

In a flash, everyone was in their swimsuits. Chiaki wore her new and skimpy yellow bikini and Haruka wore her white one-piece swimsuit with a picture of a cat on it. Tsukasa got into a pink bikini with a strapless top. Namine changed into her sky blue tank top and navy swimming shorts. The boys just put on black swimming trunks, while Sasori was on his knees in front of Chiaki, apologizing countlessly.

After they finished filling up the pool with fresh, cool water, the gang looked at the pool which looked very enticing. But the problem was the pool was fit for only two people.

"Maybe I should try first since this was my idea, right?" Chiaki asked.

The others glared at her while she dipped her foot inside the pool. _'How selfish,'_ they all thought.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" she exclaimed as she held her scalded foot.

"I guess that the weather is warm enough to boil the water in a matter of seconds," Sasori said as he put his hands behind his head. (And yes, Sasori was finally allowed to participate, but not without him swallowing his pride! XD)

The group stood there with a melancholic aura surrounding them until Namine screamed,

"Let's go to the beach!!!"

~*~

After a ten-minute drive downtown, the crew finally arrived at the beach, also known as the Summer Paradise. Chiaki quickly parked the car next to the entrance and the boys hauled out the things – beach umbrellas, the food, towels and other stuff. The girls quickly ran towards the beach – only to find it empty.

"What the..." Haruka cried, shocked.

"The beach is gawd-damned empty?!" Chiaki gawked.

"Looks like we're the only ones here, so it's best if we enjoy this day to ourselves," Tsukasa sighed and put down her handbag next to her towel. She started applying sunblock to her arms and legs, and offered to put some on Namine.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least we won't have to deal with crowded people and noisy children," Namine told them as Tsukasa slathered sunblock on her back.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chiaki agreed, albeit a bit hesitant.

~*~

When the boys arrived with the stuff, their jaws practically hit the sand as they saw that the beach was uninhabited with the exception of the girls. Hidan quickly dropped what he was holding and announced, "Okay, that's it, I'm leaving."

"And just where do you think you're going, Hidan?!" Chiaki quickly appeared behind him and seized him by his silver hair.

"But there aren't any pretty girls out here!" Hidan whined as he struggled out of her grip.

"You're not going anywhere, you little twerp!" Chiaki yelled as she threw Hidan inside the Door of Doom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Hidan screamed in agony as the door was shut behind them.

The others just shook their heads in pity.

~*~

Haruka approached Sasori who was traumatized of her.

"Sasori…"

"Oh Haruka what did I do this time I promise I'll give you anything just get out of my sight!!!" Sasori pleaded.

"Stop overreacting, I just want the beach ball!" Haruka stuck out her tongue at him and grabbed the ball he was holding.

Sasori was stunned. "She didn't… clutch my arm and stick with me all day long..?" he dazedly asked.

"Looks like she finally gave up on you, Danna un," Deidara stated as he set the cooler box beside Tsukasa.

"All right! Finally! I've been waiting for this my whole life!!!" Sasori exclaimed as he did a little victory dance.

Haruka sat down behind a boulder, out of sight of the others.

"That's what you think, Sasori, but what do you know?" she grinned evilly as she pulled out a radar out of her pouch. The radar picked up the signal that came from the anklet that Sasori was obliviously wearing. "With this little baby, I can find out where you are, anytime, anyplace!" And with that she started laughing like a crazed maniac.

~*~

Meanwhile, Namine walked around the beach, looking for seashells. She found a pretty pink shell by the shore when Tobi appeared in front of her.

"Hi Namine-chan! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Look Tobi-kun, I found a seashell! It's so adorable," she admired the small mollusk as she showed it to Tobi.

"But, Namine-chan is much lovelier than the seashell!" Tobi replied, grinning behind his mask.

Namine blushed and smiled. "You're right, Tobi, you really are a good boy. A very good boy."

~*~

Zetsu dipped his feet at the shallow end of the sea as he looked around for seaweed.

"You're looking for seaweed, right, Zetsu-san?" Tsukasa eyed him as she stayed under the large beach umbrella, holding a book in one hand and a fruitshake in another.

Zetsu left the water and walked towards the chocolate-haired girl and stared at her thoughtful coral pink eyes. He gazed at the book she was reading which was _"Memories of the Haunted"._

"Isn't that Chiaki's book?" Zetsu inquired her.

"Yes, I borrowed it from her yesterday," Tsukasa replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Isn't that supposed to be a horror book? **Kisame was scared out of his wits just after he finished the first chapter,**" he asked, quite puzzled.

"I know, but I was quite enthralled with this story's plot. And also, I am very fond of reading horror stories," Tsukasa replied.

"**Hm.** I didn't expect that." Zetsu replied as he sat beside her and picked up another book titled _"Blood Trap"_.

~*~

"Ne minna, it's time for lunch!!" Haruka called to her friends, "but before that we have to play a game."

Tobi quickly turned his attention to Haruka. "Ooh, games! Tobi likes games very much! What game will Tobi play, Haruka-chan?" he asked, acting pretty much like a 5-year-old who was going to get ice cream for lunch.

"Actually, I've already picked the perfect person to play this game. Tsukasa, come here!" Haruka called.

"M-me? Of all people, why me?!" Tsukasa asked, annoyed that she had to pause reading for a while.

"Stop complaining and get your lazy ass right here! We're all freaking starving!!!" Haruka yelled back.

"Well, if you're so hungry, then why don't you play that stupid game yourself?!" Tsukasa muttered under her breath.

The moment Tsukasa reached Haruka, Haruka quickly wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

"We're playing the 'Smash the Watermelon' game!" Haruka proudly announced.

"You mean I have to hit the watermelon with my eyes blindfolded?!" Tsukasa asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much what you're going to do." She replied. "As for the rest of you, you have to tell Tsukasa which way she'll go, okay?" The others nodded in approval.

"Okay… START!"

"Go left, Tsukasa!" Namine yelled, even though the watermelon is at the right side.

Haruka quickly got Namine's point and started to yell "Left!!!"

The others sensed where this was going to and encouraged Tsukasa to go left.

"There Tsukasa! Perfect, yeah!" Deidara yelled, trying to hold back his laughter.

***BONK!***

"Ow!! That was my head, you stupid jerk!!!" Poor Kisame exclaimed, holding his head.

The gang doubled over with laughter as they replayed on their heads what happened to the poor shark man who was innocently playing with a few crabs near the shore.

The moment they finished laughing, Chiaki and Hidan stepped out of the Door of Doom.

"What happened to you two?" Haruka asked, noticing Chiaki's bright red face and Hidan's small perverted smirk.

"N-nothing…" Chiaki bemusedly stammered as she walked straight to her towel.

"Hidan?!" Haruka asked the white-haired albino, glaring as his face turned the same shade as Chiaki's.

"Like she said, nothing," Hidan replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

The others just shrugged and resumed their game.

~*~

When Tsukasa finally smashed the watermelon (not without hitting Deidara and Itachi accidentally), each grabbed a piece and started eating.

"I've got another game," Haruka suggested.

"What kind of game?" Tsukasa eyed her suspiciously while she chewed on her watermelon.

"Oh don't worry, everyone is going to participate in this game," she assured her. "This time, the game is 'Who Can Spit a Watermelon Seed the Farthest?'"

"The objective of this game is, like the name says, to spit your watermelon seed farther than anyone else. Each player can only spit one seed," she explained.

"And," she added, with a glint of mischief in her obsidian eyes, "the loser has to kiss the winner, and the winner makes the loser his or her slave for the day!"

"That sounds fun," Namine said.

The others imagined what it would be like if both the winner and the loser were of the same sex. They grimaced, disgusted at the thought, but excited all the same.

"Everybody, and I mean every one of us here in the beach, is going to participate. Do I make myself clear?" Haruka stated.

"Yes ma'am!" the rest answered.

"First up, Itachi Uchiha!"

~*~

After everyone took his/her turn, Kakuzu announced the winners.

"Winner: Akasuna no Sasori. Loser: Haruka Takashima. The others, good job." He announced in a monotonous voice, and then sat down.

"Kiss Sasori now, Haruka!" Namine urged her.

'_Yes, everything is going according to my plan!!!" _Haruka thought gleefully as Mini Haruka danced around in joy inside her head.

She approached Sasori and pecked him lightly on the lips. Oh, how wonderful those brief 3 seconds were for her!

Sasori just sat there indifferently, not even caring about what happened.

"Okay. Haruka, my first command." Sasori announced while Haruka eagerly listened.

"Get away from me as far as possible."

Everyone collapsed, anime-style.

But Haruka wasn't even upset. "You know that isn't possible, do you, Sasori?" she asked menacingly.

"But the rules said that the loser gets to be the winner's slave for the day! Those were your own rules! I don't expect you to disobey, Haruka." Sasori exclaimed.

"I know it was my rule, but then again, what you were asking for isn't possible. Even if you ask Itachi to drag me away from you, it won't happen." Haruka bluntly explained.

"What do you mean by that? Itachi, please drag this crazy maniac away from me," he unnervingly told the Uchiha.

When Itachi carried Haruka and placed her at least 20 metres from Sasori, Haruka suddenly went back to Sasori, a small bracelet dragging her to him.

"What the hell?" Sasori asked, bewildered by what happened.

"You see, Sasori-chan? You and I have a magnetic bracelet that binds us together." Haruka grinned as she elaborated.

"This… thing… won't… budge!!!" Sasori exclaimed as he persistently tugged at his sturdy bracelet.

"Tsk tsk, Sasori, that bracelet is locked, and only I have the key," Haruka shook her head.

"DEIDARA! BLOW THIS STUPID THING UP!!!" Sasori wailed desperately.

"Right away, yeah!" Deidara gleefully replied, finally getting a chance to show his art once again.

The pyromaniac quickly formed a small clay bird and placed it on top of the bracelet.

"Deidara! I'm gonna get blown up too! You stupid nutcase!!!" Sasori yelled, but the bird exploded with a big ***BANG!!!*** (anime-style)

"Art is a bang, un!!!" The blond-haired artist exclaimed triumphantly.

Sasori and Haruka recovered from the explosion quickly. Sasori frantically shook off the dirt from the bracelet, only to find it intact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Haruka sighed, grabbed Sasori's wrist and unlocked the bracelet. She turned around and left silently.

"Wait, Haruka!"

She turned around and found Sasori grinning at her.

"Thanks," he said as he rubbed his wrist.

"You're welcome. I just like to mess around with you. Sorry for the trouble I caused." She muttered dejectedly, looking away from the redhead.

~*~

As the afternoon passed by, the gang enjoyed themselves by swimming and frolicking around the seashore. Namine even bought Tobi a small cookie jar with a picture of a puppy on it.

Chiaki and Hidan just sat and stared at the ocean, their eyes refusing to meet each other. Haruka approached them and asked, "Just what is the matter with you two? Ever since you stepped out from that silly door, you've become silent and distant. What exactly happened inside the Door of Doom?" She eyed them suspiciously.

The two replied at the same time, "Nothing!"

"Okay, but by the looks of your faces, it doesn't look like 'nothing' at all," Haruka retorted. "Well if you really don't want to tell me or the others, I understand. Anyways it's getting late; maybe the both of you should start packing up soon." She advised them.

The two just nodded and started to gather their things, their eyes still declining to meet.

~*~

"This is definitely the best day I've ever had!" Namine happily exclaimed.

"Now now, Namine, it's still too early to say that. After all, when you're with the Akatsuki, every day's always an adventure, ne?" Tsukasa told her.

The Akatsuki just smiled, flattered at what Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, Tsukasa, you're right. We'll never get bored with the Akatsuki around!" Haruka stated with a grin.

~*~

* * *

**Me: There! Chapter Two is officially finished! I hope everyone liked this chapter!!!**

**Namine: The beach!!! I want to go there again!**

**Itachi: Aren't you going with us to the beach, Satsuki-san?**

**Me: Itachi? When did you get here? That was fast!**

**Itachi: I just got here after Chiaki told me to invite you.**

**Me: You're going to the beach without my permission?! You little creeps! Well okay, fine with me, wait I'll just change.**

**So people as you can see I'm going to the beach with the gang so please don't forget to rate and review!!! Please please pwease review!! I'll update in a couple of days or so. Sunny Paradise, here I come!!  
**

**Bye people! –runs off-**

**~BlacKBlossoM16**


	3. Rainy Day Escapade

_**When Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 3 – Rainy Day Escapade**_

_**Chapter Summary: Because of the dreary weather, Chiaki and the gang are forced to stay indoors – until Tobi makes things by playing "Truth or Dare"! And also, Chiaki finally reveals what happened between her and Hidan inside the Door of Doom! Crazy adventures are waiting for them as they kill the boredom with their rainy day adventures!**_

* * *

ღ×ღ×ღ

**Me: People!! I'm back! A big "Thank you" for all the reviews I've received!!! Special thanks to II_ShootinG-StaR_II for proofreading and to TobiGB and Azelf1717 for reviewing. Love ya guys! x3  
**

**Kisame: Deidaraaaa, give me back my goldfiiiish, you crazy girly-man!!!**

**Deidara: You'll never get her alive! –crazy maniac laugh-**

**Me: "Her"?**

**Chiaki: Yup. It's a "she". He got that goldfish last month when we went to the beach!**

**Me: Last month?! So it's September already?! And aren't goldfish supposed to live for only a week or two?**

**Haruhi: You never know! Besides, there are too many mysteries in the world!!**

**Me: HARUHI SUZUMIYA?!? –jaw drop- How'd she get in here?**

**Haruka and Namine: We brought her over! She's our idol!!!! All together now! 3, 2, 1, go! –does the Hare Hare Yukai dance-**

**Me: WAAAAH!! ITACHI, DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GO CRAZY!!!!**

**Itachi: Naruto, its characters and Haruhi Suzumiya don't belong to Satsuki-chan. But she does own Chiaki, Tsukasa, Namine and Haruka. –catches the goldfish-**

**Kisame: GIMME MY GOLDFISHIE BACK!!! –wails-**

**Me: The story!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

ღ×ღ×ღ

* * *

Large drops of rain clattered on Chiaki's roof as she and the others watched TV in the living room. It was September already, meaning fall has already started.

"Damn! I'm sick of watching this 'kiddie animal program' nonsense! I'd be bored to death if I wasn't immortal!!!" Hidan yelled, clearly annoyed with watching _"Go Diego Go!"_ for the umpteenth time. (**Don't sue me, people! -_o****'**)

"Well, sorry Hidan, but it seems that I haven't paid the cable bill yet," Chiaki apologized.

Haruka said, "Oh, so now you're finally talking to each other!"

"Well, who else is supposed to answer his question, damnit?" Chiaki retorted, red-faced by Haruka's remark.

"Who said I was asking you, huh, tomato-face?" Hidan asked, amused by Chiaki's sudden reaction to the raven-haired Sasori maniac.

'_Tomato-face?!' _Chiaki thought, pissed by Hidan's cruel choice of words.

"Now listen here, you Jashin freak, you better treat this 'tomato-face' nicely before I kick you out of this house and send you to some other place will definitely fit your _extremely_ rude attitude!!!!" she spat out, nearing the albino's face until their noses touched.

Chiaki's flaring emerald hues glared at Hidan's pissed ones until Haruka playfully pushed her best friend forward, causing the blue-haired girl's lips to meet his.

"Ooooooh, a liplock!!!" The others teased, completely witnessing the whole event.

The two broke off immediately and turned away from each other.

"Maybe you should stop teasing Chiaki. It's not like she likes you pestering her most of the time. Am I right, my lady?"

Twelve pairs of eyes turned to the man who just spoke. The raven-haired Uchiha just shrugged and continued, "You have no right to badger the woman who sheltered us from the day we arrived at this peculiar realm."

Chiaki's jaw dropped at what Itachi had said, but agreed all the same. She just nodded in approval and thanked him.

Everyone felt sorry for the midnight blue-haired girl and started apologizing to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Chiaki. I was just messing with you," Haruka apologized as she approached her best friend. "But," she whispered as she leaned closer, "what the heck did Itachi just say? I mean, protecting you like that and stuff. It's kinda… new, don't cha think?"

"Hey, you think I wasn't_embarrassed_?!" Chiaki whispered back as her face became flushed.

"Nah. It isn't like you at all!" Haruka cheekily retorted.

"You little!!!" Chiaki yelled as she chased her around.

ღ×ღ×ღ

***Ding-dong!***

"Man! It's a wonder someone managed to get to this house in this pouring rain!" Kisame exclaimed as he walked over to the door.

"Matte, matte!! I'll get it," Chiaki stopped him.

When she opened the front door, she found her and Haruka's brothers with a girl, dripping wet from the downpour outside.

"Nii-chan!!" Chiaki yelled as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Hey squirt. Nice to see ya. Where's Haruka? Kei here has been looking for her. Said she has to go home," he explained as he, his girlfriend and Kei went inside.

"Nii-chan! Your shoes! They're soaking _wet_! Leave them outside! And also your umbrellas!" she chided them as she handed each of them a towel.

"Okay, okay… What a prick," he muttered under his breath as he rubbed himself dry.

"Haruka-chan! You're brother's here to see you!!" Chiaki called as she entered the living room, the three guests behind her.

"Kei-kun? What are you doing here?!" Haruka quickly stood up as she walked over to her brother.

"Time to go home," Kei said nonchalantly.

"Whaaat?! But I don't wanna!!" she refused as she ran to hide behind Sasori.

"Uh, Chiaki… Just who are these _men_, and what are they doing inside the house?" Chiaki's brother interrogated her.

"Long story. Anyways, these are Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu. They're staying at my place for a while. Guys, this is my big bro Itsuki, Haruka's brother Kei, and..." she introduced, and for once recognized the girl with them. "Ooh, who's this? A girl? Nice to meet you, Nee-chan. I'm Chiaki Hirugawa, Itsuki's little sis. I don't think we've met before, have we?" she asked.

The girl smiled shyly and introduced herself. "My name is Misaki Akahana, and I'm Itsuki's girlfriend. It's very nice to meet you, Imotou-chan."

Chiaki studied the girl for a while. Misaki had long, lavender hair that reached her waist and soft, hazel eyes that looked very sweet and innocent. She wore a pale peach sweater and black pants that complimented her flawless and fair complexion. Her appearance contrasted those of his brother's; Itsuki had ruffled, shoulder-length dark blue hair that was slightly darker in hue than Chiaki's. His piercing jade green eyes always gleamed with mischief; a trait that Chiaki had inherited. Their personalities also clashed; Misaki seemed refined and timid, while her brother was loud, outgoing and childish. Chiaki didn't exactly understand how the two could possibly get along, but she was sure the two would be happy with each other's company.

"I like you, Misaki," she finally said. "I hope you and big bro here stay together for a long time."

Misaki smiled happily and thanked her.

"What's the matter, Chiaki? That was _so_ unlike you. I bet you're _jealous_ 'cuz I finally have a girlfriend, Miss I-wish-I-had-a-boyfriend-cause-I-haven't-gotten-one-since-I-was-born!" Itsuki hysterically laughed at her.

"Hmmph, I bet I could have one if I wanted to! Anyways, what are you doing here? You haven't told me why you're here yet!" Chiaki retorted, her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Whoa, chill down, hothead! Kei's here for a reason and so am I. Here, take this," he replied as he handed a small brown envelope to his little sister.

Chiaki took the envelope and removed the seal. "What's this?" she asked as she peeked inside.

"Your allowance for two months. Mom and Dad gave money for the both of us yesterday. They told me to give half to you, and here are also a few chocolates from them, imported from France." He explained as he put down a huge bag.

"500 thousand yen!! Wow!! This is enough for more than half a year!!" Chiaki exclaimed as she counted the money. "Thanks, Nii-chan!" she grinned.

"Don't thank me, thank Mom and Dad," Itsuki answered.

"Okay. Send kisses and hugs for me, will ya?" she said.

"Sure," the blue-haired man replied.

"Finally! Chiaki-baka has money to pay the cable bill! At last!!" Hidan cried.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Jashinist. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Hidan, your sister's damn _boyfriend_," he grinned as he said the last part.

"Damn is right," Chiaki responded. "Hey wait – you're _**not**_ my boyfriend, you asshole!!" she quickly added.

"Hahaha! Still having delayed reactions, little sis?" Itsuki teased.

"Shut up!" Chiaki retorted, red-faced.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Sasori watched Haruka and Kei as the two bickered. Kei chased the dark-haired girl around the living room as the girl continued to dodge and evade her brother.

'_I wonder how these two became siblings,'_ Sasori thought as he examined the two. Kei looked very different from her sister, from their hair colors to their attitudes. Haruka had long, glossy black hair that went past her mid-back and bright, black eyes that showed excitement and happiness; and Kei had short, chestnut brown hair that was combed neatly and russet hues very much like his own. She was very immature and fun-loving; he looked serious and formal. It was a great discrepancy that puzzled the redhead very much.

When the two wore out from their game of tag, they both collapsed in the couch.

"You know Nii-chan, I wonder why you're so aloof," Haruka asked, getting her idea out of nowhere.

"Aloof? I may not be sociable with other people, but never did I become aloof," Kei answered, offended by her sister's comment.

"Sounds the same to me," she muttered.

"I heard that! _Aloof_ and _unsociable_ are two very different words, you know…" the brown-head replied ever so calmly.

"Maybe **that's** the reason Itsuki-kun has a girlfriend and you don't!" Haruka teased.

Kei, his patience growing thin, started complaining about Haruka's bluntness and insulting mouth.

Sasori shrugged and thought, _'Different folks, different strokes.'_

ღ×ღ×ღ

Namine watched Chiaki and Itsuki's bickering wistfully from the kitchen as she sat backwards on a chair. "I wish I had a sibling," she said to herself.

Tobi walked over to the melancholy girl, a chocolate chip cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. "What's the matter, Namine-chan? Do you want a cookie? Tobi has only one, but I'll just get one for myself later," he offered.

"No thanks, Tobi-kun," she replied absent-mindedly as she gazed at the blue-haired siblings. She turned to face the masked man and asked, "Tobi-kun, do you have a brother or a sister?"

"No, Tobi-kun doesn't have a sibling, but Tobi bets it would be fun to have one," Tobi answered. "Doesn't Namine-chan have a sibling?"

"Actually, I'm the only child of my parents. I didn't experience having a sibling because my parents died when I was 5, and my grandmother who took me in also passed away when I was 11. Since then I had to take care of myself, which was fine because my parents were rich and I inherited my parents' wealth," Namine explained.

"Namine-chan must be very lonely because she hasn't got a companion in 5 years," Tobi looked down at the floor.

"No it's okay, besides Chiaki, Haruka and Tsukasa have always been there for me ever since I was young," Namine tried to smile even though she was near tears, but failed.

Tobi, unsure of what to say, hugged the weeping girl and comforted her.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Tsukasa sat back on the seat beside the bookshelf. She picked up a manga entitled _"Ghost Hunt" _and started reading. She was surprised at the amount of gore that was in the book. After a few minutes she became bored and put down the said book.

**(A/N: **_**"Ghost Hunt"**_** is an excellent manga/anime, perfect for those who love anime of the horror/supernatural genre. But then again, it isn't mine, folks!)**

"I'm bored…" she stated with a yawn.

Out from nowhere Tobi appeared and yelled,

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!"

ღ×ღ×ღ

After a while everyone had formed a circle in Chiaki's bedroom. A small glass bottle was placed in the middle of the ring.

"Okay! The rules of the game is that everyone has to obey the dares, and everyone will answer the questions truthfully. Well, with the exception of having to injure, kill, or harass, pretty much any question or dare is allowed. Okay?" Tobi explained.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Tobi gets to spin the bottle first!!!"

The first spin landed on Kisame.

"Kisame-kun, Truth or Dare?" Tobi asked.

"Hn. Truth." He answered with a lazy expression on his face.

"What type of cookie is your favorite?"

"Oatmeal cookies."

"Yay Kisame-san! Tobi likes oatmeal cookies!!" Tobi gleefully said.

Kisame roughly grasped the bottle and spun it. It landed on Deidara.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, un!"

"I dare you to hand me all of your clay and you won't get it back until next week." Kisame arrogantly said.

Deidara's jaw dropped at what the shark man said. "I refuse, un! That's harassment!!!" he protested.

"Actually, it's not counted as harassment, Deidara." Chiaki replied.

"NOOOOO, UN!" Deidara wailed as he gave up his beloved clay to Kisame. Kisame just smirked triumphantly and hid the clay inside his cloak.

"Okay, (sniff) my turn, un," Deidara announced as he reached for the glass bottle. The bottle pointed at Zetsu. "Zetsu-san, Truth or Dare?"

"_**Dare,**_" both sides of the plant man answered.

"Okay..." the blonde tapped his finger on his chin as he thought of an amusing dare. A small smirk formed on his face as he said, "I dare you to recite all the names of the plants you've collected so far – _scientifically_."

Zetsu was silent for a minute until he stated the following: "Filicinophyta; Laminaria; Malus; Cynodon dactylon…(1)"

The others just watched and listened in awe as their noses started to bleed (2).

After Zetsu was finished (not before stating 50 more plant species), the game continued as it was Misaki's turn.

Chiaki, getting bored by the minute, pulled out her iPhone and listened to _"Radar"_ by Britney Spears:

_**I'm checkin' you so hot, so hot**_

_**Wonder if you know you're on my radar (on my radar)**_

_**On my radar (on my radar)**_

_**And if I notice you, I know it's you**_

_**Choose you, don't wanna lose you**_

_**On my radar, on my radar**_

_**And when you walk (when you walk)**_

_**And when you talk (when you talk)**_

_**I get the tingle, I wanna mingle**_

_**That's what I want**_

Chiaki stopped when Haruka tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk. "Hey princess, would you stop singing? You got everyone distracted with your awful voice," she teased.

"Oh no, let her continue! I bet she's singing about me! _**She's checkin' me so hot, so hot, wonder if I know I'm on her radar…**_" Hidan sang sarcastically with a crazed grin.

"Shut up! What made your tiny brain think I'd be fantasizing about you, pervert?" she retorted nastily, causing Hidan to show a hurt look on his face.

"Whoa, pretty harsh choice of words there, Chi-chan," Haruka warned.

The midnight-blue haired girl just responded with a "hmmph" and asked, "Well, I wouldn't have said that if he didn't sing that stupid replica of the song… Whose turn is it, anyway?"

As Chiaki finished her sentence, the bottle pointed at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Itachi, Truth or Dare?" Tsukasa asked.

"Truth," he answered with a stoic expression.

"Hmm… Having a reputation for being emotionless and distant, I hope you wouldn't mind asking you this, Uchiha-san. Have you ever been in _love_?" Tsukasa asked curiously, absentmindedly twisting a small portion of her chocolate locks.

After a while of silence, the Uchiha cleared his throat and cast a look on the girl opposite him. "Yes, in fact, this blue-haired Hime has indeed caught my fancy," he announced a bit too loudly as he approached the extremely flustered Chiaki and helped her up.

Every jaw dropped as they watched the two standing at the center, Haruka and Itsuki being the most affected.

'_So _**that's**_ why Itachi was being nice to Chiaki…' _Haruka thought inwardly.

"That's my baby sister he's holding around the waist, that arrogant bastard,"Itsuki muttered as overprotectiveness took over him.

Just as Itachi was about to put down the embarrassed girl, Hidan quickly stood up and walked over to the two, glaring daggers at Itachi.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole?!" he asked, venom lacing his every word.

"Aren't gentlemen supposed to treat their princesses right? I was doing the same to my Hime," Itachi replied nonchalantly as he lifted the girl and carried her bridal-style.

"What do you mean 'yours'? She's _mine,_ bastard!" Hidan yelled as he was began to attack his rival.

Kei stopped Hidan's fist just in time before it connected with Itachi's jaw.

"Enough, you two. Chiaki may get hurt with what you did. Itachi, please put her down," he scolded as he stood between the two men. Itachi nodded and placed the said girl beside her best friend, near tears as she clutched on to Haruka's sweatshirt.

"I… I don't want them fighting over me…" she said, barely a whisper.

"I think we should stop the game for a while before anything else happens…" Itsuki suggested, massaging his temples as he spoke.

ღ×ღ×ღ

After the others have calmed down, they continued the game. Chiaki returned to her sunny self, not even a hint of depression showing in her words and actions.

"Well, I'm glad you finally recovered, un," Deidara said.

Chiaki just smiled and said nothing.

As the bottle spun round and round in the middle, it slowly stopped, its tip pointing to none other than the Hime herself.

"Chi-chan, truth or dare?" her best friend asked.

"I think I'd settle for truth," she replied.

As Haruka thought of a question, a devilish grin formed on her face as she turned to face Chiaki.

"Chi-chan, what really happened inside the Door of Doom? You have to answer truthfully, and I won't take 'no' for an answer." She asked, the same disturbing grin still plastered on her face.

The rest stared at Chiaki and Hidan expectantly (with the exception of Itachi, of course.)

Chiaki, not the one who is usually calm under pressure, panicked when she looked at her companions. A moment of silence passed until Chiaki broke down and exclaimed, "Okay, OKAY! I'M LETTING IT LOOSE! WE _KISSED_, OKAY?! WE KISSED!!!"

Hidan looked down, both a blush and a smirk forming on his face.

Namine grinned and said, "Slow down, Night! Better explain what happened!"

Chiaki looked around and hesitated, mainly because of Itachi's wounded expression and his brother's questioning stare.

As Itachi stood up to leave, Chiaki quickly said, "Um, maybe next time, okay? I'd rather not talk about it." She shot a pleading gaze to Itachi who smiled softly and sat back down.

The game lasted for a long while; including Chiaki making Sasori wear a wedding gown, and Tobi forcibly saying that he was a bad boy (to which he still denies).

ღ×ღ×ღ

After the game ended and Haruka was putting away the mess they had made, Kei approached her and asked, "You ready to go home?"

Haruka sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. "Do I really have to, Nii-chan?" she questioned him exasperatedly.

"Well, it depends upon you, little sis; whether you want to stay or not, it's up to you…" he said as he put a hand behind his head.

"Really, Kei-kun? I get to choose?" she replied ecstatically.

"Well, of course you can, after all, you're a grown lady, aren't you?" Kei smiled.

"Then in that case, I want to stay!!" she answered as she hugged her brother.

"Here, take this," Kei said as Haruka released him from her tight embrace.

"What's this?" she asked as she peered inside the envelope.

"I saved it for you last month. I wanted to share my money especially since I was appointed Vice President of the company I work at," he bragged.

Haruka uttered a few "congratulations" and a "thank you" as she stared in awe at her genius brother. _'Why aren't I like him?!'_ she thought jealously.

"Well, it's getting late; I better head home. Bye Haruka," Kei waved to his little sister.

"Bye Nii-chan! And thanks again," she waved back happily.

As Kei passed by the doorway, he said, "I trust that you'll be taking care of her from now on. You're the reason she doesn't want to leave, am I right?"

Sasori nodded and smirked.

ღ×ღ×ღ

After Chiaki's guests had left, she sat down at the couch, Tsukasa sitting beside her.

"Hard day, right?"she asked.

Chiaki could only groan in response.

"With the Akatsuki around, there will be plenty of those soon," she stated.

Chiaki grunted and smiled.

"Chiaki! Guess what! Nii-chan gave me 500 thousand yen for 2 months also! That makes our money a million bucks!!" she practically screamed.

Chiaki also screamed and joined Haruka in dancing.

Kakuzu poked his head from the kitchen wearing a manic grin on his face (well, behind his mask, really,) and asked, "A million bucks! Well, in that case, I was wondering if-"

"No, Kakuzu, you can't borrow money from us," the two said flatly.

Kakuzu hung down his head in disappointment until Namine showed up.

"You want money, Kakuzu-kun? Here, I have a hundred bucks. Keep it, you need it more than I do," she said with a sincere smile.

Kakuzu looked at the money then at Namine. "You mean it, Namine-san?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded.

Kakuzu took the money and enclosed her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Namine-san," he said gently.

Namine smiled at him and left.

'_She's like an angel…'_ Kakuzu dreamily thought.

ღ×ღ×ღ

* * *

**(1)- By the way, those plant scientific thingys were from my professor in biology. It was part of somw stupid project that made me delay my updates. Heck, even ****I**** don't know what those words mean!!**

**(2) – A nosebleed (for me and my friends) means that a word or a sentence is too deep for our level of understanding. In short, we don't have an idea what the word/sentence is about.**

**Me: Hahahaha! That was my longest chapter ever!!****I did this chapter in about 5 hours because it was so freakin' long!!! I didn't even realize it was past midnight when I finished typing!!**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. As I promised, I updated a few days after I published the last chapter.**

**Well, sad to say, but I don't think I'll be updating more frequently, since school is already starting and I'm striving to get high grades this semester. But no worries, I'll update this story as soon as my schedule allows me (maybe the following week or so. I can never be sure xP)**

**Anyways the cast isn't around because they said they were dead tired.**

**And oh! Madara will be featured in the next chapter (I think).**

**So please review for me and tell me what you guys think, okay?**

**Thanks a lot! Love you guys.**

**XOXO**

**-Satsuki-chan**

**[-HiMe'16.-]**


	4. Sorry Guys TT

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. So I deeply apologize for taking too long to update, but sadly the setting for my latest chapter (Halloween) is too late. I can't have you reading a Halloween story, can I? So please bear with me, I promise to update by early December. Again, I am so sorry. Love you guys.**

**-Satsuki-chan**


	5. Christmas With the Akatsuki

_**When Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 4 – Christmas With the Akatsuki**_

_**Chapter Summary: Christmas is near, and Chiaki realizes that the boys don't know what Christmas is! And also, a special guest shows up during the holiday! Who might this visitor be? This is one heck of a Christmas everyone won't surely forget!**_

ღ×ღ×ღ

**Currently listening to: "Down**_**"**_** by Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne (so awesome^^)**

ღ×ღ×ღ

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry if it took me ages to update. I didn't finish the latest-chapter-to-be on time for the setting, and I wouldn't want you, my precious readers, to re****ad a Halloween story (WWC-style) in the middle of November, right? It's just too wrong!**

**Chiaki: Yeah. And she also had to earn money to buy a new laptop since hers was stolen!**

**Me: Yep. Sad story. **

**-****Tsk. I had to miss a few days of school because I overworked and had the flu.**

**-I'll be out of your hairs this holiday season because I'm going back to the Philippines to visit my grandparents. I should be back by January or so. And in case you're wondering, I'm a pureblooded vampire… I meant, pureblooded Filipino. (Stupid addiction to Vampire Knight!!!) But I have lived here for 6 years (We moved here when I was 13), and I'm currently an American citizen. (Proud to be Fil-Am!!! :D) **

**-And I'd also like to thank my lil sis Momo-chan for taking over my accou****nt while I was gone. Thanks sis!**

**Momo-chan: Thanks for all your reviews, people!!!**

**Wish me luck~! And I'll try to bring presents. ^^**

**And, as an early Christmas gift (and a token of forgiveness for updating late), I'm making this chapter a thousand words longer than my usual length of chapter (which is at least 3,000 words)!!!**

**I'll also post the names of those who review.**

**So yeah, I love you guys like that.**

**Well, I'm getting off-topic so I'll just have Zetsu disclaim this story!**

**Zetsu: Disclaimed. Can I borrow your iPod?**

**Me: O_O Uhh.. Sure. Yeah. Well, roll the chapter~!**

* * *

ღ×ღ×ღ

Haruka walked home holding a shopping bag in one arm as the cold December breeze passes by. She shivered, hugging the bag and picked up her pace.

Once she reached Chiaki's doorstep, she hurriedly opened the door and rushed in. She dropped the bag and closed the door behind her.

"Guys! I'm home!" she called out to her friends.

"Oh Haruka! Thank goodness you're here! I need help with supper and I forgot to buy potatoes! Dinner is due in 30 minutes and I can't leave the other dishes! What do I do?" Tsukasa panicked, her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, I got it all right here," Haruka assured her, picking up the bag and headed straight to the kitchen.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Meanwhile Chiaki and Namine were going through the Christmas decors. They hauled out small glass balls of every color and huge wreaths made of plastic leaves.

As Chiaki pulled out a long red ribbon from a huge box, Hidan appeared beside her. "Need help with that?" he asked.

Chiaki grinned. "Sure." She handed the box to Hidan, who just grinned back.

As the three were almost emptying the huge pile of boxes scattered in Chiaki's room, Namine asked, "Chiaki, what about the Christmas tree?"

"We'll just have the boys cut an evergreen tree from the trees in my backyard." She replied. **(A/N: "evergreen" – that's my fave word! ^^)**

Hidan couldn't help asking, "What's the tree for?"

"It's for the decoration for Christmas," Namine answered.

"_Christmas_? What the hell is that?" Hidan asked.

The girls looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. "Seriously, you don't know what Christmas is? Don't you celebrate it?" Chiaki said.

"No. Basically at the Akatsuki, we don't celebrate much, except for birthdays, war victories and such." The albino explained.

"Christmas is near, and the boys don't know what Christmas is?!" Namine exclaimed.

"Hold a meeting," Chiaki instructed her. "We really need it."

ღ×ღ×ღ

"We're here," Itachi, the last member of the Akatsuki to arrive, announced.

"I know. Please take a seat; I want to discuss a very important matter." Chiaki told him.

As soon as the others were seated comfortably on the couch or on the floor, Chiaki cleared her throat and started, "As you can see, there is a very important event coming up this month, and according to Hidan, it seems that you Akatsuki members don't have a clue about the event, which is Christmas."

"Christmas?" the members echoed, puzzled as they heard the word for the first time.

"Don't worry guys, Christmas is fun! All of us will receive – and give – presents to others! There's also Santa Claus and those adorable little elves who'll be giving us presents when we're asleep! Christmas is also a colourful season, with all the decorations and the Christmas lights hung up in each house. And let's not forget about the "banquet" we'll have during Christmas Eve!" Namine explained.

"Sounds fun, yeah," Deidara commented.

"You bet it is! So do you need more information or are we all clear?" Chiaki asked.

"Tell us more about Christmas, Chiaki-chan! Oh, and Santa Claus! Tobi wants to hear about Santa Claus and the elves!" Tobi giddily answered.

"And those gifts! Are they monetary?" Kakuzu asked with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Um Chiaki? Can I go back to my house for a while? You know, to check if it's been robbed or something. I also have to clean it up." Namine asked.

"Oh, and I also have to go back to my Nii-kun and attend my part-time job!" Haruka stated.

"Well, I'll have to go shopping for stuff. Be sure to be here by seven for dinner, okay? And Tsukasa, I hope you won't mind looking after the house and the boys, do you?" Chiaki pleaded.

"Not at all," Tsukasa smiled.

"Wait, I'll go with you, Chiaki-hime," Itachi offered, smirking at Hidan who was about to ask her the same thing.

Hidan just glared at Itachi and scowled.

"I'll also accompany Namine-san, if she doesn't mind," Kakuzu announced, who was answered with Namine's sweet and grateful smile. He felt all of his hearts twitch. Tobi, however, looked pissed.

"Bye, guys! Take care!" Tsukasa called out to them as they left the house.

ღ×ღ×ღ

"Nii-kun! I'm here!" Haruka called out once she reached her house.

"Haruka! What brings you here? Have you eaten dinner?" Kei asked, standing up to greet her.

"Nope, and I shouldn't. Tsukasa'll be mad if I came home with a full stomach. But thanks for the offer." Haruka replied, hanging up her jacket on the coat hanger near the door.

She strode down in front of the TV and sat beside her brother. "Thanks for the part-time job," she said.

Kei smiled at her and replied, "No biggie. I know you're practically begging for money just to buy your precious Sasori a gift this Christmas. I just can't stand seeing my sister on the street clothed with rags, so I offered you a job."

Haruka glared at her and smacked him on the back of his head. "Thanks for your sarcasm and exaggeration. I really needed them. Not."

Kei just rubbed his head and stole the popcorn from Haruka.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Namine stood in front of her empty mansion, with Kakuzu right behind her. His jaw hit the ground when he saw the size of the house.

"Are you kidding me? This is your house? If I'm not mistaken, you live alone, right? So why the huge place?!" Kakuzu interrogated her.

She just tossed her silky pale blond hair and inserted the key to the lock. "Well, I've had a family right? It's no big deal. We used to make extensions every year, that is, until my parents died and I moved to Chiaki's. Now close your mouth before a fly goes in there," she replied as she took Kakuzu's arm and headed towards the front door.

"Oh dear, the roses have wilted. And so have the daisies! And the strawberries!!! Stupid gardener…" she muttered as she approached her mini-garden.

'_She looks so pretty like that, skipping around her garden like a goddess tending to her flowers…' _Kakuzu dreamily thought.

"Um, Kakuzu? Kakuzu? Earth-calling-Kakuzu, hello…?" Namine called, waving her hand in front of Kakuzu's face **(or mask… O_O?) .**

The stitched man blinked a few times, then glanced at Namine, a blush forming on his face. "Um, I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out… Hahaha…" he laughed nervously, hoping that Namine would stop staring at him.

"Would you like to go in?" Namine asked.

"Definitely."

They entered the house with great caution, sensing if there were any intruders. Namine checked the house thoroughly for misplaced or missing items, but apparently she found none.

"Okay, it seems that everything's the same as it is since I le-"

***BLAM!***

The girl screamed, burying her face in Kakuzu's chest. "What was that..?" she asked, her voice shaking and her eyes near tears.

'_She sure looks cute when she's scared…' _Kakuzu thought as he comforted the girl in his arms. "Shh, Namine. The door just slammed shut, that's all. It's probably a gust or something."

Kakuzu's deep and gentle voice reassured Namine who was shaking with fear. She blushed, but reprimanded herself when she remembered that she likes Tobi. But then again, Kakuzu wasn't bad, either…

She sighed, and leaned further against Kakuzu, who seems to be enjoying every moment of it.

ღ×ღ×ღ

"Look, Itachi-kun!" Chiaki squealed as she dragged the Uchiha to a nearby candy store. "They're selling choco bunnies!!!"

"Choco bunnies…?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah! They're rabbit-shaped chocolate covered with white frosting! Wait here, I'll buy some."

Itachi watched Chiaki as she purchased the sweets from an old woman.

"She's perfect, even more beautiful than Lady Aphrodite…" he muttered under his breath.

"Young lady, is that your boyfriend outside the door?" the woman at the counter asked Chiaki as she paid for the candy.

Chiaki flustered when the woman mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. "Um, no, he's not…" she replied softly.

"Oh, he isn't…?" the lady questioned. "Well, I'm sure you two would make a great couple, if you want to."

She smiled at the lady as she retrieved her package. "Thank you," she called.

The two walked along the bustling road in the marketplace as the sun set, casting a pinkish-orange color upon the sky.

"The sky… It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chiaki inquired as she stared above, munching on a choco bunny as they walked.

"Yes, I have to say it is." Itachi answered, but in his mind he thought, _'Nothing could ever compare to your beauty, my Hime…'_

She fumbled around with her bag and pulled out a small red box. "I almost forgot; this is for you, Itachi-kun!!" she said as she handed the box to him. "I figured that you love sweets, so I bought it for you before I left."

"Yes, that is true. And thank you for the present. So where are we going next?" Itachi inquired as he opened the box just enough to peek in, and found a large choco bunny with a red collar.

"To the Hallmark store, of course!"

ღ×ღ×ღ

"Thank you for your purchase! Please come again!" Haruka bid the customer goodbye just as the clock struck 6:00 pm. "Whew! Finally, it's time to take a break."

She went to the manager's office and asked if she could leave for a while. She was granted permission.

As she passed by many stalls selling different items for gifts this Christmas, she saw a very familiar face. He had sky blue hair and green eyes, the same shade as Chiaki's but lighter, and had a touch of blue on it. "Kiharu-kun?" she called.

The said man turned around and was surprised when he saw Haruka waving at him. So he walked along to her with a smile on his face. "Haruka-chan! Hola!" he greeted.

"Hey, I thought you moved to Spain long ago…?" Haruka questioned.

"Si, my senorita, but my parents allowed me to spend the Christmas here in Japan," he answered.

"Oh Kiharu! Come on, I've got a surprise for you!!!"

ღ×ღ×ღ

Haruka and Kiharu entered the Hallmark store silently. They approached a girl and tapped her on the back.

"Yes..?" the girl asked as she turned around. Chiaki frowned when she saw Haruka. "Haruka, don't scare me like that!"

But her eyes grew wide when she saw Haruka's company. "Ki…"

"KIHARU-KUN!!!"

Chiaki glomped Kiharu who was finding it hard to breathe. Haruka just stood there with a smile on her face and Itachi was completely puzzled (and jealous).

"Kiharu! I thought you were in Spain since the sixth grade! Why are you here?!" she asked, bewildered.

"Just visiting, _hun_," Chiaki glared at him when he said the last word. Itachi stiffened, and Kiharu just smirked and continued, "I haven't got a place to stay at, especially since I don't want to spend all my money on worthless hotels."

"But why?" she inquired.

"You mean, why am I still so hot?" he asked as he wore a manic grin on his face.

"No, asshole," Chiaki frowned, "I meant why did you leave Spain and head here to Japan?"

"Well, I was bored, and I…"

Itachi cleared his throat and said, "Chiaki-chan, do you mind introducing me to your friend…?"

"Oh yeah I forgot! Itachi, this is my cousin imported from Spain, Kiharu Minami," Chiaki introduced. Itachi sighed with relief, to which Haruka found great amusement. "Kiharu, this is my friend, Itachi Uchiha."

"_Friend_? Not _boyfriend_?" Kiharu asked.

"Um, no…" she blushed. "Come on, we're going home," she pronounced as she handed the shopping bags to Itachi.

"Chiaki, you and the others go on without me; I'll just continue my shift, okay?" Haruka said.

"Okay, Haruka! Bye!" Chiaki bid her bestfriend goodbye.

ღ×ღ×ღ

A few minutes later Chiaki, Itachi and Kiharu showed up at the Hirugawa residence. Kiharu looked up to the three-story house, with evergreen trees surrounding the back and small shrubs and bushes at the front. It was painted white with a hint of peach in the front. Mosaic windows tainted with different colors decorated the huge balcony on the second floor. The porch had a long almond brown bench and a swing set. It looked picture-perfect.

"I see your house had gotten bigger since I left, Cuz," he complimented.

"Thanks," Chiaki muttered.

As they entered the front door Chiaki called out, "Tsukasa-chan! We're home!"

"Oh, you're here already! _Okarinasai_, (sp?)" she greeted. "I see we have a guest! Waiit… Is that Kiharu?!"

"Sure is, Tsukasa," Kiharu grinned.

"Hi Kiharu! Long time no see!!!" Namine exclaimed as she hugged the boy.

"Hi, Namine-chan. You're still pretty, I see," Kiharu said as he affectionately patted the girl's head. Kakuzu growled under his breath, and Tobi looked pissed. Itachi, sensing that he has nothing to do with them anymore, left wordlessly.

"Thanks, Kiki-kun."

"You're welcome, Nana-chan."

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Haruka sang as she came in the doorway.

"Great! It's just 6.30. We still have half an hour to talk about things!" Tsukasa announced.

"And you haven't changed a bit, Tsukasa-san." he complimented. Tsukasa smiled sincerely.

"Hey Chiaki-baka, I heard strange noises," Hidan stated as he went to the blue-haired girl. His expression turned from amused to jealous (slightly) when he saw Chiaki's cousin. "Who's _that_?" he questioned.

"Tell the others to go to the living room. I'll introduce him later," Chiaki instructed.

Hidan continued to eye the newcomer until he turned to leave.

"Who was that, Chi? Your new boyfriend or something…?" Kiharu asked.

"He's **not** my _**boyfriend**_!!! Argh, I hate it when people ask me that!" Chiaki growled angrily.

When the two got to the living room, they found the others sprawled on or around the couch, looking at them expectantly.

"So guys, um… This is Kiharu, my cousin." Chiaki introduced. A sigh of relief was heard from Hidan. "Kiharu, these are my friends, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan. You know the girls, right?" She continued.

"Yeah. We've been classmates in the third grade. Nice to meet ya all," Kiharu said. "So guys, wanna hear some stories about me and my cousin here when we were young?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Oooh, stories!! How young, Kiharu-kun?" Haruka inquired gleefully.

"Um, about when we were five," he replied.

"**Five**!!! Oh, this should be interesting," Namine said.

"KIHARU, YOU TRAITOR!!! Just try to tell them about **that** and I'll kick you out of this house this instant!" Chiaki warned.

"And oh, somebody better tie up Chiaki before I start," Kiharu added.

ღ×ღ×ღ

After Chiaki was tied up securely in a nearby chair, gagged and was guarded by Deidara, Kiharu started to speak.

"Well, all I remember was when Chi-chan here and I used to go out on dates when we were kids. Like one time, when we first met, she bought me an ice cream and brought me to the playground. She asked me what my name was, and she told me hers. After that she wouldn't stop going to my house every afternoon. She also became my first girlfriend! We even bought rings and a teddy bear for our **son** and named it Taka," Kiharu told them.

"Chiaki what the hell were you thinking?! That was practically _**incest**_!!!!" Haruka chided her.

The said girl broke free of her gag and shouted, "We were _five_!!! I didn't even know he was my cousin back then, for Pete's-"

"Jashin's," Hidan cut in.

Chiaki rolled her eyes and continued, "-sake! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Oh! And I also remember, when we were around seven – we were still "together" back then – my mom and I went to Chiaki's house, her mom introduced me as Chi-chan's _**cousin**_ – boy, Chiaki was so shocked, the chocolate milk she was drinking practically flew out of her _**nose**_!!!" Kiharu reiterated as he laughed hysterically.

The others joined him while Chiaki was practically fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"Kiharu, you sick jerk!!! When I get out of this rope, YOU ARE SO **DEAD**!!!" she screamed.

"Haha! Just try and get me!" Kiharu stuck out his tongue at her and hid behind the couch.

ღ×ღ×ღ

After everyone has calmed down, Tsukasa stood up to check the dishes. Haruka, meanwhile, was busy talking to Kiharu.

"Kiharu! I haven't seen you since fifth grade! What happened to you in Spain?" she asked.

"Well, as you can see I've got this great tan, and I'm definitely taller than you now!!" Kiharu answered.

"Oh yeah! You were as pale as a vampire back then! That tan really suits you. And yeah, last time I remember I was a head taller than you!" Haruka chuckled as she reminisced.

"And you, Haruka dear? You're still as childish and naïve as ever," he commented.

Haruka, who was wearing her hair in two high ponytails and was dressed in a pale yellow snow coat with a large picture of a cat on it, definitely looked like a small kid. She even acted like one too, pouting and sulking.

"I am so **not** childish!" she exclaimed.

Kiharu just smirked.

ღ×ღ×ღ

After Tsukasa had gathered everyone and ushered them into the dining room, she finally served dinner. Namine helped her in handing out the sandwiches.

"**Namine, I don't like the vegetables.** Can you pick them off? Please?" Zetsu requested.

"Oh sure, Zetsu. Hand me your sandwich." Namine replied.

Once Kiharu was seated Hidan took the seats beside him. Hidan grinned evilly as he started to interrogate the visitor.

"So Kiharu…" Hidan started. "You said you knew Chiaki since you were kids right? Especially since you two became a couple?" He frowned as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah," Kiharu answered as he munched on his sandwich.

"Any tips on her special interests…? Or maybe her favorite things?" Hidan asked, hoping to get some info about the pretty blue-haired monster.

"What do I get for that?" Kiharu questioned, becoming wary with Hidan's eagerness.

"Hmm…" Hidan wondered as he tapped on his chin. He fished around his wallet to count his money. "How about 50 bucks?" he bargained.

"Deal," Kiharu agreed.

The two talked about who-knows-what as the others ate.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Itachi stared at Chiaki as she chatted with Namine. He really admired her lengthy midnight blue hair that blended perfectly with the night sky. He loved looking at her emerald green eyes that reminded him of grass during spring. He adored her spunky – and slightly moody – personality; how she manages to make everyone laugh even at the most serious times. To him, she was like the sun that shone through a dark and gloomy sky, a lone star that twinkles the brightest on the night sky. Mere words just couldn't express his love for her.

'_Hn,'_ he thought. _'I could make a poem out of that.'_

He stood up and left to work on his masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Chiaki noticed Itachi's abrupt exit and became slightly worried.

"Itachi-kun," she called. The Uchiha turned and looked at her.

"Is something the matter, Itachi?" she asked.

Itachi, his heart fluttering as he heard her silky voice, appreciated Chiaki's concern for him. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"If there's anything that can bother me, my Hime, you can be certain that it won't be you."

With that, he left wordlessly.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Chiaki blushed, then shrugged and went to continue her decorations for Christmas. She and Itachi had bought lots of Christmas lights, wreaths, ribbons, gift wrappers, food, and the like. She asked helped from Zetsu and Kisame. After an hour they were finished. They stood outside to survey their work.

"Nice job, boys," Chiaki commented.

Kisame just smiled his signature shark-toothed grin, and Zetsu nodded silently, looking pleased with what they have done.

ღ×ღ×ღ

"It's already the 17th of December. I wonder what I'll get for the boys, and for you guys…" Tsukasa thought out loud.

"Hmm… Say Tsukasa, do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow? I can help you pick out gifts for the others, and I was hoping you'd do the same to me." Namine suggested.

"Tobi wants to go to the mall! Tobi's never gone to the mall before!" Tobi offered, jumping up and down in front of Namine.

"Okay, okay, Tobi, you can come. But you better stop hopping before Chi-chan sees you!" Namine laughed, and Tsukasa joined her as well.

Hidan, on the other hand, was planning the perfect gift for his blue-haired angel. He was choosing between a silver ring and a cute teddy bear. He spent a lot of time thinking about it when he heard faint music coming from Itachi's bedroom. as he sneaked up to check what the Uchiha was up to, he was surprised when Itachi started singing. He listened for a while then turned around to leave.

'_He's good,'_ he thought. _'But if there's anyone who can impress Chiaki, it would be none other than me.'_

With that he proceeded to his own bedroom to practice one of his songs.

ღ×ღ×ღ**1 week later (December 24)** ღ×ღ×ღ

"Finally! All I've got to do is to wrap up the presents and I'm done!" Chiaki cheered as she laid down the presents she had bought yesterday.

The gang had been working day and night for a week to earn money for their presents. (Well, Chiaki, Kiharu and Namine didn't need to work since they were filthy rich, so they didn't. But they did help the others in their shifts.) After receiving their pay, they raided the mall for gifts.

She went downstairs for a while and saw Tsukasa and Zetsu preparing the decorations for the party to be held tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, Namine, Sasori and Haruka were preparing the food, and Tobi and Deidara were busy tidying up the house.

"Sempai, Tobi is sure this house will be sparkly clean, just like in the commercial! Right, Sempai?" Tobi eagerly asked as he dusted the table in the living room.

"Shut up, un. And stop calling me Sempai!" Deidara angrily retorted.

Chiaki smiled, knowing that the party will be a great success.

ღ×ღ×ღ**Christmas Day**ღ×ღ×ღ

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Now let's get this party started!!!" Kiharu announced.

The gang started opening their gifts from under Chiaki's enormous Christmas tree as the song "Down" by Jay Sean and Lil Wayne was playing.

"It's Taka!!!" Chiaki exclaimed as Kiharu grinned at her. "Thanks, Cuz!" she said as she hugged her cousin.

Sasori approached Haruka as she held up a dress from Tsukasa.

"Hey, Haruka," he called.

Haruka turned around to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

Sasori clutched his present for her behind his back as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "This is for you," he said as he handed a small silver bracelet with a heart carved on it. "I know I used to avoid you like the plague, but the more I got to know you, the more I realized that you were pretty awesome. Merry Christma…"

Haruka silenced him with a kiss on his cheek as she pushed her own gift in his hands. "Merry Christmas to you too, Puppet-chan." she whispered.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Soon the party was starting to end as the gang were starting to get tired with all the games. Haruka and Tobi were soaked wet with Deidara and Sasori's sudden water gun attack, and Tsukasa and Zetsu were having their own 'private time' in Chiaki's garden. They had lots of fun, but it was time to take a rest.

Chiaki was sitting quietly in the swing set in her porch when a stuffed golden retriever puppy was dropped on her lap. The puppy had a midnight blue collar with her name embroidered on it, and an emerald tag adorned it. She turned around and saw Hidan smiling at her, so she motioned him to sit down behind her.

'_**You're my shining star, no matter how far you are**_

_**You're my guiding light, keeping me safe all through the night**_

_**Oooh baby I know you're fine, I know you're mine**_

_**And I'm always telling you, I'll never leave your side…'**_

Hidan stopped singing when he noticed that Chiaki was crying.

"What's the matter? You didn't like the song?! Or maybe my voice was horrible…" he worried.

"N-no, Hidan…" Chiaki smiled as she pulled him to a tight embrace. "Thank you so much. This is the best gift you've given me," she cried.

"I love you, Chiaki. I've always loved you, even though I don't show it most of the time. I like to express my feelings through actions…" he confessed.

Chiaki planted a chaste kiss on his lips then went to go inside. "I'll keep this in my bedroom. Merry Christmas, Hidan."

Hidan was dumbfounded as he touched his lips. "Does that mean that she loves me too…?" he wondered.

ღ×ღ×ღ

As Chiaki was laying the teddy bear on her bed Itachi entered the bed.

'_**You're the one and only treasure in my life,**_

_**These feelings I can't hide from you, when you're the only one**_

_**You're the one and only pleasure in my life**_

_**The feeling that goes on and on, when you're the only one…'**_

Chiaki turned around and saw him standing on her doorway.

"Merry Christmas, my Hime," he said as he put a silver necklace around her neck.

Chiaki gripped the jewellery and smiled. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas to you too," she replied as she kissed Itachi on the cheek.

When Itachi left, Chiaki sat down on her bed, completely puzzled by her situation right now.

'_I love them both,'_ she thought. _'But which of them should I choose…?'_

ღ×ღ×ღ

"So do you guys know what Christmas is now?" Namine asked the boys during breakfast the following day. She was wearing the azure sweater that Kakuzu had bought for her, as well as the pink seashell necklace that Tobi had given her. Kiharu had left last night so he wasn't around anymore.

"Yeah. And I'm looking forward to our next Christmas here, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You idiot! I'm sure Leader-sama will be taking us back soon," Sasori scolded.

The room grew silent as realization set in.

"You're going back…?" Haruka asked.

"But we thought you were happy here!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true, but we are ninjas, you know. And we're supposed to be fighting enemies and serving our Leader. This is just a punishment for our past mistakes," Itachi explained.

"But don't worry; we had lots of fun with you guys…" Kisame comforted them.

Chiaki started crying silently. Soon the other girls have joined her.

"Aw, don't cry…" Hidan pleaded.

"But you're leaving soon! How can we be happy with that?!" Chiaki shouted.

The room remained silent until they finished their breakfast and Tsukasa started clearing the tables.

* * *

**Me: There! Done! I hope that made up for all my lack of updates. That was 12 pages long!!!**

**And _very_****_very special_ thanks to Scatter Inner Sakura and wolfsrainrules!! I love you guys!!!**

**And I'm having a poll on which should Chiaki and Namine choose… Tell me through the reviews, people!**

**And the next chapter will include your questions for the gang. So start your interrogations (and throw in a few dares, if you want! ;P)**

**And please don't forget to review. That'll be a **_**very nice**_** present for me this holiday.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Lots of love,**

**Satsuki-chan :3**


End file.
